1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which requires a minimum space for the installation of a compressing part to compress dust collected in a dust receptacle, and which provides maximum compressing force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner generally cleans a surface using a suction force.
In such a general vacuum cleaner, air containing dust is drawn into the vacuum cleaner, and dust is separated from the drawn-in air and stored in a predefined space. A variety of techniques have been applied to a vacuum cleaner to separate dust from air. One example is a cyclone type vacuum cleaner. A cyclone type vacuum cleaner causes the drawn air to rotate within a predefined space, generating a centrifugal force. Accordingly, dust is separated from the drawn air by use of centrifugal force. A general example of cyclone type vacuum cleaner includes a cyclone part which causes air to rotate and thus separates dust from the air using centrifugal force, and a dust collecting part which receives dust separated in the cyclone part.
Korean Patent No. 606794 discloses a technique to compress dust which is collected in a dust collecting part, by driving a compressing plate upward and downward. If dust collected in the dust collecting part is compressed, user convenience increases because users do not need to empty the dust collecting part frequently. KR606794 discloses a bar type plunger attached to the center of the compressing plate in a perpendicular relation, and the bar type plunger is driven upward and downward by the manipulation of a user. As the compressing plate is driven upward and downward within the dust collecting part, a part of the bar type plunger reciprocatingly moves out of the dust collecting part for a distance corresponding to the displacement of the compressing plate.
However, a vacuum cleaner having the above structure requires not only a space for the installation of the dust collecting part, but also a space to accommodate the plunger at its maximum displacement. Accordingly, a relatively large space has to be prepared in the vacuum cleaner to provide a structure to compress the collected dust, compromising compactness of a vacuum cleaner. Additionally, a bar type plunger provides a limited force to drive the compressing plate.